Talk:Annie Sue
Picture I was looking at this page last night, and it occured to me that the picture isn't quite right. It's the wrong way round. Yes I know it looks the same as the one in the book OM&M. But I'm sure the one used in that book, and here, has been flipped. - The version used in the book JH - The Works (and also in the TV Times Lookin Magazine from December 1978) has it the correct way round. How can one tell? - Louise always puppeteers lefthanded, so Annie should be on Louise's left hand, the picture appears to show Annie on her right. Would it be possible for this to be corrected? Perhaps with a different picture? Emma 09:51, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the rod is on the wrong hand, too; we know Annie Sue's rod-hand is her right hand from the picture below it, but the image shows it as her left hand. Maybe we could just flip the picture? Powers 16:32, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I flipped the picture, but I think the one that's on the page looks better. Here's the flipped pic. -- Danny (talk) 19:18, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Perhaps the main reason it looks better is because we're used to seeing Muppets on right hands? I can't come up with any other explanation. =) Powers 15:51, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::More the fact that the eye now has to force itself far right to to see the puppet, over the performer. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:54, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I thought of that after I posted. =) But that's going to be a problem with any picture of Louise holding Annie Sue. =( Could we move it to the left-hand-side? Powers 16:09, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::::: Surely, if that is a problem, then it would be the case for any picture of Louise Gold, or Mike Quinn or possibly Richard Coombes holding any puppet. She just happens to be the best known left-handed puppeteer. I doesn't look odd to me (but then may I am a) used to seeing Louise on television with Spitting Image Queen on her left arm, and on stage with either of her cabaret act puppets; and b) I guess some of us are more visually comfortable with things in general being either way round. If you refer back to the Tibby's Bowl/Muppet Central interview with Louise, she does actually get asked about her whether left-handedness is an advantage or dissadvantage, and in her response she actually mentions that ::::::"if you are performing a dance number, it looks odd because there can be weird gaps between performers and everyone else’s puppets are left handed and mine are right handed." :::::: So perhaps we should consider whether if it does appear strange to some of us (although it doesn't to me), then maybe that could be thought of as characterstic of Louise's puppetry. I'd vote for having the picture the acurate way to show Louise's puppetry. If you want to try putting the picture on the left of the page, if that is possible then perhasp try it, though I don't really see the necessity for it (but that's just my opinion). Emma 22:55, 3 February 2007 (UTC)